


If I Could (Trouble's Coming)

by elysiumwaits



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Kinktober, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: Billie's always said that Stevie will make a great vampire.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	If I Could (Trouble's Coming)

**Author's Note:**

> *throws hands in the air* Sometimes you're gone for months and then Kinktober rolls around so you write some femslash vampire kink. Title is from "Trouble's Coming" by Royal Blood.

Stevie's back hits the wall with a padded thump. There's no chance for her head to hit too, not with the way that Billie's got her hand in Stevie's hair, holding her exactly where she wants so that Billie can lick her way into Stevie's mouth. Right now, Stevie's still vulnerable, still human. She won't be for long, but for now Billie can pin her in place and protect her head while she curls her bloody tongue with Stevie's.

"Fuck, princess, I want to keep you looking this blissed-out forever," Billie says, pulling away just enough to admire the hazy look in Stevie's big brown eyes. Her hair is wild, and Billie loosens her hold on Stevie's hair to pet through the soft waves. She's flushed, from her cheeks all the way down to where what's left of her blouse is still preserving some of her so-called modesty. 

A few buttons had been casualties of Billie's excitement.

Stevie licks at her bottom lip, catches some of the blood that's dripping from a shallow bite on one of her thighs, and _swallows_ while Billie watches. Fuck, she _knows_ what she's doing. Then her lips curve into an inviting, open-mouthed smirk. "Then I guess you better get to the point," she says, leaning in close as though to kiss Billie again. 

Instead, she ducks under Billie's arm and darts away again. Billie counts to five before she starts following, gives Stevie just a little time to get to the bedroom. Personally, Billie's in no hurry. She's had one amazing year with Stevie, and she's looking forward to at least a few hundred more. They've got all the time in the world. 

The ruined shirt is on the floor. Not far from that? Stevie's panties. A bestial growl escapes Billie at the thought of her girl, her _prey_ , naked and wanting, ready for the taking. 

She gets a hell of a sight when she gets to the bedroom. Stevie, legs spread wide, laying back on pristine white pillows that would soon turn red as they started on "forever" together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dig into this one more, I just don't have a lot of time right now. Maybe soon I will write more vampire Stevie and Billie?


End file.
